Posko Pembinaan Kokoro
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ―Nagisa Shiota dan macam-macam pelanggannya #SA16


**Danganronpa © Spike Chunsoft  
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/ Assassination Classroom ****© Matsui Yuusei**

 **AU. OOC. Typo (s)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Permisi..."

Suara ganteng nan misterius menyadarkan Nagisa dari acara membaca edisi 118 majalah bulanan Paprika; akronim dari Paparazi Kampus. Memuat berita terpercaya serta teraktual, sampai gosip terhangat para siswa siswi remaja terkemuka; istilahnya sih artis Sekolah Menengah Atas, seperti peraih nomor wahid olimpiade atau non seperti jurnalis dan lain sebagainya.

"Ya?" helai birunya turut bergerak ketika menoleh. Kaki yang semula dilipat diluruskan kembali saat meletakkan majalah di atas meja yang masih terbuka di halaman rubrik ~Kalian semua suci, aku penuh dosa~

Ia melihat seseorang berwajah muram (sebenarnya parasnya tegas) dan berambut cokelat gelap duduk dengan resah. Ada antena pula. Bisa dipakai untuk transmisi tidak, ya?

 _Ya enggak, lah. Heloh._

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ia melirik-lirik genit, "Aku sudah lama ingin ke tempat ini, tapi kalian kan berkeliling. Begitu aku mengetahui kabar bahwa Posko Pembinaan Kokoro ada di dekat sekolah, rasanya aku senang." ia terlihat lega, kelihatannya. Mungkinkah permasalahan hidupnya berat hingga butuh konsultasi secara langsung?

Nagisa hanya tersenyum, lalu mempersilahkan pelanggannya bercerita. Usut punya usut, namanya Hajime Hinata. Dia adalah anak yang cakep, pinter, tangkas dan juga pemberani ―tapi sedang bermasalah dengan urusan hati. Ia menyukai seseorang di sekolahnya namun sepertinya si gebetan sudah punya pacar. Tersebutlah Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu karena setelah menyelidiki lebih lanjut, berita itu ternyata akurat seribu persen.

―tolong jangan tanya bagaimana ia menyelidikinya karena ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Yang tidak maso harap menjauhi cara seperti ini.

"Aku...aku rasanya ingin mati..."

Nagisa langsung menggebrak meja, "Tidak boleh!" masa menyerah cuma karena hal sepele begini?

Buat elu yang jomblo, ini kasus emang gak ada penting-pentingnya. Tapi bagi para Pejuang Cinta seperti Hinata, ini merupakan salah satu fase terpenting untuk mengakhiri kejombloannya. Eaq.

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya berjalan dengan pemuda lain, rasanya sakit, kawan." ujar Hinata _brokoro_ diiringi SKSD sembari menitikkan air mata dan menutup wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

 _Lebay, deh._

"Bukankah kau punya cita-cita? Kenapa tidak kau fokus pada hal itu dulu saja? Cinta bisa dicari belakangan, dan saat kau mapan, ia akan datang padamu tanpa diminta." Nagisa memberikan secercah solusi bijak, mungkin besok ia harus ganti nama jadi Nagisa Teguh bin Keukeuh. Cinta memang harus diperjuangkan, bukan?

Hinata mengusap air mata, lalu memandang ke bawah dengan sendu. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya dan mukanya bersemu merah; persis perawan yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Oh indahnya masa muda.

"Tapi, cita-citaku adalah jadi suaminya." katanya malu-malu.

 **TERSERAH.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Nagisa memandangi kartu nama yang ditinggalkan Hinata setelah pemuda itu meminta nomornya. Ia bilang harus ada seseorang yang mencegah niatnya untuk bunuh diri, dan ia memilih mempercayai Nagisa sebagai opsi dadakan.

"Kok aku?" Nagisa swt. Menghela nafas, _da aku mah apa atuh_.

Setelah Hajime Hinata mendapatkan motivasi untuk bertahan hidup dari Nagisa, ia agak lebih baikan dan tidak lagi berniat bunuh diri. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada pemuda yang berhasil membantunya keluar dari jurang keputusasaan.

"Aku akan melakukan saranmu, kawan!" Hajime Hinata, entah SKSD atau mungkin ada maksud lain. Nagisa mengulas senyum seperti biasa dan melambai pada sosok Hinata yang telah menjauh. Untung ia memberi tips hingga Hinata tak lagi _desperate_ ; **tikung aja gebetanmu gitu aja kok ribet.**

Posko Pembinaan Kokoro adalah sebuah posko keliling dan menerima curhat secara gratis bagi yang ingin berkonsultasi. Posko ini didanai oleh donatur terkaya se-antero Jepang, Asano Gakushuu. Entah apa motifnya, apakah ada jengkol di balik sajian semurnya, atau adakah sesuatu yang lain, Nagisa tidak mau tahu. Ia suka menolong orang dari rasa putus asa. Kali ini ia ditempatkan bersama Hazama Kirara, salah satu temannya. Posko ini baru saja dibuka, jadi memang masih agak sepi.

"Pelanggan pertama ya, Nagisa?" tak terduga, Kirara tau-tau muncul di sebelahnya dengan sorotan sinar sentolop (senter) warna-warni dari arah bawah. Ingin menakuti, tapi sosok di sebelah hatinya kelewat suci.

"Ahaha, begitulah. Aku tidak meminta, tapi dia memberiku permen jahe." Nagisa membuka genggaman telapak tangan kirinya, merasa miris saat menunjukkan apa yang ia dapat ―ia bukan anak kecil, plis.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang lagi datang. Kali ini penampilannya cukup berantakan, tapi seragam identitas siswa ia kenakan menandakan statusnya sebagai seorang pelajar. Rambutnya putih ―uban atau albino?― dan kusut seperti kakek sihir. Abrakadabra.

"Maaf, aku ingin berkonsultasi...ano..." ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, mungkin gugup atau ragu hendak bercerita.

"Ya, silahkan. Kirara-san, kau saja ya. Tadi aku belum selesai membaca majalah." sungut Nagisa. Kirara mengangguk mantap, dan menuntun si pelanggan ke tendanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tanpa perlu bertanya, pelanggan kali ini memperkenalkan diri sendiri. Ia berdehem sok elit setelah membenahi dasi. Namanya Komaeda Nagito, seorang pelajar di sekolah yang tak mau ia sebutkan namanya dan katanya selalu mempunyai keberuntungan dimanapun, kapanpun, serta dalam situasi apapun.

 _Ah, masa._

"Jadi begini..." jeda, "aku diminta berpura-pura pacaran dengan seseorang...dan...rasanya sangat aneh. Aku ingin membantunya karena dia temanku, lagipula dia diincar seseorang, tapi ini sangat tidak nyaman. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kirara nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jarinya saat berhasil menemukan jawabannya,

"Santet temanmu." lalu ia mengambil kotak perkakas dari bawah meja dan meletakkannya di hadapan pemuda itu. Kirara membukanya teramat hati-hati seperti koper hitam berisikan uang yang dilihat pemirsa di televisi. Nagito dipersilahkan memilih properti sesuka hati tanpa retribusi.

"Sepertinya bukan begitu, aahaha." tapi Nagito tetap mengambil sebuah boneka jerami beserta paku berkarat yang agak besar. "Cara kerjanya seperti di anime Jigoku Shoujo, tidak?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Agak berbeda. Harus pakai barang dari incaran yang ingin kau bunuh atau pelet. Rambut atau potongan kukunya, kalau tidak, mereka akan sulit ditaklukkan." Kirara memberikan saran jitu, menambah sebotol ramuan misterius berlabel _pelet cinta_.

Nagito malah sibuk sendiri berimajinasi cara memraktekkan santet.

"Dan...kalau kau tidak suka, bukankah sebaiknya kau bilang?" tanya Kirara. Orang ini aneh sekali. Kalau gak suka, ya jangan dilakuin, lah.

"Maunya sih begitu." Nagito memelankan suaranya, seolah itu adalah informasi paling rahasia sedunia, "tapi aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa jadi teman yang baik, dan aku menyukai orang yang mengincar temanku. Tolong ajari aku cara menyantet diri sendiri, ahaha."

Kirara melempar _high heels_ nya ke wajah pemuda itu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kasus kedua selesai dengan wajah Nagito yang memerah akibat bekas bejekan. Ia memberi permen _lollipop_ pada Kirara sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Lain kali aku akan berkunjung." Nagito berdadah ria dan berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Kirara yang berdiri di luar tenda dan memasang bingung mendapat _lollipop_ seukuran tai gajah.

 _Kok permen lagi._

"Aku tidak suka manis, nanti kukasih ke Nagisa, ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tenda mereka lumayan ramai ketika menjelang siang. Meski rata-rata kabur ke tempat Nagisa yang cantik- _ganteng, thor!_ -, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Alasan lain, karena Kirara diduga sebagai pemimpin sebuah perserikatan sekte tertentu yang ingin menguasai dunia perlahan-lahan. Mereka tak mau nantinya dicuci otak dan bakal dikutuk oleh mak lampir itu.

"Ma-maaf."

Kirara yang lagi asyik ngehedon upil langsung mendongak begitu melihat kedatangan seorang pelanggan lagi.

"Tidak ke tenda sebelah?" Kirara membuang upilnya ke bawah meja. Ia mengenalinya; pelanggan pertama pagi ini yang berkunjung ke tenda Nagisa.

"Di sebelah ramai, jadi aku ke sini." ia langsung duduk dan mulai berbicara.

 _Hajime Hinata._

"Tadi pagi aku ke sini dan ingin mengatakan tentang perkembanganku pada Nagisa."

Emang Nagisa emak lu apa harus wajib lapor setiap tumbuh kembangmu.

"A-aku tidak menyangka berhasil menikungnya―maksudku, ini benar-benar berhasil dengan cepat. Aku mendapat harapan baru untuk melanjutkan hidup." auranya terpancar _so shiny kira kira mabushii_. Dilihat darimapaun, ia kelewat bahagia.

Kirara tidak peduli. Ewh.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya, nona."

"Permisi."

Tiba-tiba saja, Kirara melihat pemuda putih itu datang lagi menyibak celah tenda. Hinata menoleh dan,

"Ko-Komaeda?!" pekiknya sampai menggeser posisi kursi yang ia duduki saking kagetnya.

"Hai." Nagito malah dadah-dadah sebagai salam sapa.

"Ada apalagi, albino-kun?" Kirara ingin segera makan siang jadi harus membereskan ini secepatnya.

"Aku ingin lapor kalau tipsmu berhasil, nona Louisiana." katanya bangga, memperlihatkan boneka jerami yang sudah ditusuk paku karatan. Wow.

"Kau kira aku brand voodoo?" geram Kirara. _Sori sori sori ,jek._

"Ahahah." ia malah tertawa.

"Ahahah ndasmu." _cepetan pergi, gue mau ngupil lagi, ingin merasakan nikmat duniawi kembali._

"Po-pokoknya aku permisi." Hinata bangkit dari kursi dan hendak pergi keluar, tapi Nagito menahan sebelah tangannya sambil mesam-mesem.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Hinata-kun?"

"Lepaskan, Komaeda!" Hinata memberontak, tapi sepertinya cukup sulit lolos dari cengkeraman si putih.

"Jangan kasar begitu, dong."

"Komaeda!"

Buru-buru Kirara mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan deretan nomor; merasa wajib lapor pada emak Nagisa.

 _"Ya, Kirara-san?"_ suara di seberang menyahut meski masih berlatar suara curhatan seseorang entah siapa yang mengaku baru saja kena tikung, tapi Kirara tak begitu peduli.

"Emak Nagisa, apa yang kau lakukan saat melihat pasangan homo di depanmu? Anakmu ini butuh jawaban." Kirara bingung, puyeng, ingin kejang-kejang; pokoknya rame rasanya.

 _"Emak? Apa?"_

Nagisa bingung harus menjawab bagaimana karena sedang sibuk bekerja.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." seorang gadis menangis tersedu-sedu, menghabiskan stok tisu yang diberi.

"Yang sabar ya, Nanami-san..." Nagisa berusaha menghibur gadis itu.

"Aku ditikung temanku sendiri! Sakitnya tuh di sini, kakak!" serunya parau sambil nunjuk ke arah jantung, paru-paru, tenggorokan, usus.

 _Iya, iya._

"Aku tak punya lagi alasan untuk hidup. Benar, aku harus mati!" Nanami menggeledah tasnya dan mengambil sebuah _cutter_.

"Jangaann!" cegah Nagisa. Ponsel Nagisa lalu berdering keras. Sambil menenangkan, ia mengangkat panggilan masuk.

 _"Emak Nagisa, apa yang kau lakukan saat melihat pasangan homo di depanmu? Anakmu ini butuh jawaban."_

"Emak? Apa?"

Nampaknya Nagisa harus bersabar sampai posko ini pindah ke destinasi selanjutnya.

.

.

 ** _;:::_** _tikung aja gebetanmu gitu aja kok ribet._ _ **:::;**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **-tamat-**

* * *

 _ **a/n :**_

*silahkan putar lagu dramatis*

Maaf kok ancur banget orzzz aku masih ada fic lain buat stay alive jadi tunggu aja ya buat panitianya #GMW. Somehow aku ragu banget ama entri ini tapi ga apalah cuma mau ngeramein aja. #DIBUANG

thanks for read

siluman panda.


End file.
